Cook Island Fever
by aNaRKii.MiiNX
Summary: During the summer after fifth year, Hermione goes to New Zealand and joins a Cook Island group made up of wizards, and gets a major part, and also, a muggle makeover, a certain Slytherin see's this and things happen, my version not the books, Rated, HGDM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all, this is my very first attempt at writing a story so please, pretty please bare with me here I am very, VERY, new. **

**So… enough of me talking, let me get on with the story.**

_**Time: 10:20 a.m.**_

**_Date: August 23rd, 2004._**

_**City: Manukau City, Auckland.**_

_**Country: New Zealand.**_

_**Place: Hermione Grangers Summer House.**_

**Cook Island Fever:**

"Mya", Said Anne Granger, to her daughter Hermione.

"Mya, Mya come on, time to get up, you've got Cook Island practice today, come on get up" She kept saying, trying impatiently to wake her up.

Finally she said, right next to Hermione's ear.

"Kia tere tero-tero, Kite kauri au kia koe kite to muri ite Cook Island practice ne?" (Translation "Come on sleepy head, don't wanna be late for practice now do ya?")

When Anne said that, she immediately drew back a couple of steps, waiting for her reaction. Then, suddenly, **WHAM**, Hermione jumps up and out of bed, and looks franticly at the clock and gasps. "MUM! Why didn't you wake me up _earlier_?" She nearly screamed, while running around like a mad woman, trying to find her lava-lava, black T-shirt and trainers.

"Looking for these?" Her mother asked, ignoring her question.

"Well, duh." Hermione replied, "Oh, and thanks for waking me up mum"

"No prob." And with that, Anne left Hermione to have a shower and get changed.

When Hermione Came out of her bedroom, she had her hair straight and done up in a black clip with a medium-sized red rose attached to it.

"Well, let's get going then, aye?" Robert Granger said to his only daughter.

"Cool"

A/N: So people, I leave you with this first chapter, and to all who might read this, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

**If I get at least 5 reviews, I will make a next chapter, IF wanted.**

**Talk to you guys later.**

3 3 3 Katy.


	2. Cook Island Practice

**A/N: Hello again, I would like to say thanks to DaOnleeSam and vampireprincessmia for reviewing my story, and yes, vampireprincessmia, I am from NZ.**

**So on with the story:**

Time: 10:45 

**_Date: August 23rd, 2004_**

_**City: Manukau City, Auckland**_

_**Country: New Zealand**_

_**Place: 5 Dillon Crescent, Otara. **_

Cook Island Fever: Chapter 2. 

"Ok Bye dad, see you at 1, ok." Hermione said, while trying to grab her bag, which was _very_ heavy.

"Ok sweetie. Tell me how it goes when I come to pick you up, love you" Robert or Robbie, as his friends call him, said while kissing his daughters cheek.

"Yeah, love you too, bye" She replied while he was starting up the car, "Bye!" was all Hermione heard as she was running up the almost, never ending driveway.

"Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong." Went the annoying little bell. Hermione was humming one of the songs that they were going to perform a couple of days before she left for Hogwarts.

"Hey there Mya." Said Katy, the first friend Hermione made in NZ.

"Hey Katy, is there still Cook Island practice?" Hermione asked Skeptically

"Yep. Come on, let's go."

"Ok. Come on then." Hermione said.

"MUM I'M GONNA GO TO PRACTICE NOW OK." Katy practically yelled.

"YEAH, YEAH OK." Her mum yelled back from the kitchen.

"Sorry Mya, mum is practically a clean freak." Katy said, then bursted into a roar of laughter, which Hermione soon started to laugh as well.

_**Place: 24 Darnell Crescent. Blessings house.**_

"Hey Katy, Mya. We've been waiting for you guys to show up." Blessing said when he saw them.

"Yeah, sorry about that, my mum had to wake me up, I sorta slept in." was Hermione's reply as she stepped inside.

"All good." Blessing told them.

Once they were inside, they started off with _'Ma hine' _the girls 1st slow dance. Next, they practiced the drum dance. Two songs later, and a break, Rose- The teacher- Told everyone to shut up and listen, _literally._

"Okay, Katy, can you do your solo, then we'll look at yours Hermione."

So, Katy started doing her solo, to the song _'E mari ne' _Once she finished, all the boys cheered, because, at the end of the song, she had a small, _very _small, sort of drum dance.

Hermione was thinking _'Oh shit, I can't do this, I can't do this. No, no I **CAN** do this, yeah, just walk to the middle of the room and dance' _

And all to soon, it was her turn to dance. So, with her head held high, she walked up with confidence. The song she was dancing to was slow and after her song, Blessing came up and danced his part with her.

Time: 12:50 

_**Place: Walking back to Katy's.**_

"Damn, I so don't want to do the solo dance, I hate doing it, my songs too slow for me, what about you? Do you like your dance?" Katy said.

"I don't know, really." Hermione said back, and it went like this- Back and forth- between them, until they had to part ways until the next time they saw each other.

**End of chapter 2.**

**A/N: So there's the second chapter, sorry about the wait, got stuck in Whangamata, no computer down there. Ok see ya'll later.**

**Katy.**


End file.
